Family Life
by Psycho-Revolver
Summary: My girlfriend and I had the idea to write a fic about what we would be like as parents. This is an entirely original story. I don't think I mention it in the story, but my name is Nick.


**This is a fic about me and my girlfriend Bridget in the future as parents that I'm writing out of boredom.**

The rain came pouring down as I drove down the empty suburban streets that lied outside Los Angeles, California. The time was 5:45 and I had just gotten off work. Oh, I should probably mentioned I'm married. And I have kids. Teenage kids. Raising teenagers is the literal meaning of "blessing in disguise". My son Owen says the weirdest crap and my daughter Skye is a lot like her mother when she was a teenager, only...goofier, I suppose. But they're my kids, and I love them. I remember when Owen was first born and my parents criticized my wife Bridget and I for having kids to young. I was only 28, but I don't really care about my parent's opinion anymore so it's not that big a deal. I'm 44 now and somehow I still act the same as I do as when I was a teenager. I look the same too. Except taller. And harrier.

So anyway I pulled into the driveway and walked in the front door. It was still light out, even though it was pouring. When I walked in the front door I found my kids fighting over god knows what.

"Skye, I'm getting really sick of your shit! Every time I try to watch something on TV you just have to bud in!"

"Well Owen maybe I wouldn't be 'budding in' if you stopped watching TV every time my shows come on!"

16 and 14 years old and they still bicker over this crap. Am I surprised? No.

"What are you two fighting over now?" I ask condescendingly.

"Skye won't let me watch TV!"

"Owen won't let me watch TV!"

I facepalm.

"You guys have the internet! Just watch your TV Shows online!"

"Watching TV shows online?" scoffed Skye, "What is this, 2013?"

Dammit Skye.

"Look...one of you just go watch on the small TV in my office." Funny thing about my office, it's just a TV, a computer, and a soundboard. I have one of those because I'm a sound engineer and I kind of need to have one for when I work at home.

"Now," I begin, "Where's your mother? She's usually home before me."

"She had a day off today so she go went to visit Aunt Ingrid. They went shopping, she should be back later." said Owen. You see the thing with Aunt Ingrid is that she's not a part of our family, she's just a long time friend of my wife. My kids just adopted the whole "Aunt" thing when they were little. Also my wife's sister Kelly isn't exactly Aunt material at times. A few years ago she got drunk at a family Christmas party and threw up on 8 year old Skye's shoes.

Just then, my wife walks in the door.

"Hey, I'm home." she says casually as she comes up and kisses me.

"Hey Buttercake." I say to her as I kiss her back. She giggles and rolls her eyes "How long are you gonna keep calling me that?"

"Until one of us dies."

"Oh joy." she says playfully.

We were interrupted by a fake gagging coming from Skye. "You guys are so gross sometimes."

"You're one to talk," starts Owen, "I know what you and Mr. Lesly's son do at the school dances."

A dark blush spread across her face. "Shut it loudmouth!"

"Love you too, Sis." said Owen, sarcastically.

"Will you two cut it out?" said Bridget.

"Sorry Mom. Hey what's for dinner?"

"Ughh well I guess I could make some-" started Bridget.

"Why don't you let me do that? You look tired and you make dinner every night anyway." I offer.

"OHHHHHH No!" says my wife, Owen and Skye all in unison.

"Remember what happened last time you cooked dinner?" said Owen.

"Hey! I did NOT anticipate that the pasta would set off the fire alarm!" I shout in defense.

"Look honey, I'm really not tired and I didn't even have work today. Just let me cook tonight." says Bridget in her usual kind tone. God I love her.

"Alright, fine." I say as I kiss her on the forehead.

Owen volunteers to cook with Bridget. If there's anything he loves to do it's cook food and eat it. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and sat down on the couch with my daughter. She turned on some cartoon show I've never seen. Eh, I didn't think the show was that good. But she's my daughter, and I'll let her watch what she wants. I mean she is 14 now. 40 minutes later, dinner was ready. Mac and Cheese. Bridget's favorite.

If there's anything I look forward to during the day it's coming home to my family. Sometimes they piss me off, like the time Owen spilt Sprite all over my soundboard and had to pay 800 dollars for a new one. Or the time Skye decided to put nail polish all over my shoes. Then again, she was 3.

So yeah. Family life. Pain in the ass but it has it's perks.


End file.
